Year 20000 Soldier
Summary Year 20000 Soldier is an OC and M.U.G.E.N character created by Ironcommando, becoming his "signature character" for being the first of its kind. To sum things up, Year 20000 Soldier - better known as 20000 - is a soldier that has been trained outside Metaspace for 20000 years, and never lost in a battle. Appearance and Personality As a fighting character with little to no inner details about him, 20000 seems to have absolutely no emotion. What we can suppose is that he has no remorse or hesitation on doing anything, shown when one of his attacks blow up a entire galaxy in a instant (And 20000 doesn't even cares about that). It can also be supposed that he is battle-hardened and ruthless, considering that he had been training for more than 20000 years. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Unknown; A.K.A: Year 20000 Soldier, 20000, 20k, Twenty Thousand. Origin: Metaspace/M.U.G.E.N Gender: Unknown. Supposedly male. Age: '''At least higher than 20000. '''Classification: Super-soldier from the future. Powers and Abilities: Blinding Light Creation, Weak & Strong Force Manipulation, Fire Blasting, Limited Flight, Danger Empowerment, Technology Summoning, Death Inducement, One Hit Kill, Energy Projection, Freezing Blast, Lighting Manipulation, Pinpoint Accuracy, Dashing, Super Strength, Durability and Speed, weapon and combat master, hardened and trained soldier. | All of the previous ones on a larger scale. Attack Potency: Galaxy Level (He can blow up a whole galaxy with his finishing hypers). | At least Galaxy level Speed: At least Sonic, possibly MFTL; Reactions are impossible to measure; At least Massively Hypersonic+. (Was faster than his own missles; Can travel out of a galaxy/path of his galactic explosion. Due to his nature as a fighting character, it is hard to measure his reactions, altough he can easily dodge lighting bolts). | Higher than before. Lifting Strength: Unspecified. Striking Strength: At least High Class XPJ (His kicks and general attacks can harm himself). Durability: At least Multi-Solar System+ Level (Can tank most of his own attacks). Stamina: Infinite (No signal that it can tire). Range: Galactic. Standard Equipment: *'Cannon:' 20000 has a large cannon that can shoot many kinds of different projectiles, adapted to 20000's use only. Intelligence:'''Unknown, but has shown to be fairly intelligent in combat; Able to handle futuristic technology, plan devastating offensive tactics, and to be great at using his weapons. '''Weaknesses: None notable. | None notable. Feats: *Can blow up a whole galaxy with his strongest attacks. *It's accuracy is almost flawless, rarely missing the enemy in question. *Beaten Mecha Scorpio. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Freeze Beam: 20000 shoots a freezing beam that causes relatively low damage, but can easily stop most beings, even those that can destroy whole worlds. :'' Yup, that's right. The attack has a blank space for a name. However, it causes a chain of powerful explosions that will go directly towards the opponent. ''JUDGEMENT!!!: A laser aim appears undernearth the opponent, following every single move of his. In few moments, a powerful lighting bolt strikes from the skies and hitting the enemy, most likely knocking him down. The lighting bolt is powerful enough to harm even himself. Rocket Raid: Several rockets fall from the sky, hitting the enemy with overwhelming numbers and power. Fireworks: 20000 launches two rockets in the air, and they explode moments after, causing many balls of energy to be shot in all directions. ''- Train of PAIN!!!:'' 20000 summons a enchanced train that runs over the enemy and explodes thereafter, causing major damage to him. X-Termination: It is impossible to describe what happens on this attack, except that a light blinds the enemy on the fight, and a strange, red thing appears over the enemy. It is a Indirect 1-Hit Kill, causing massive damage continuously, able to kill quickly even the likes of Mecha Scorpio or another 20000. Explodium-12: 20000 creates a relatively explosion that emanates from himself. However, that explosion OHKO's anyone on the blast radius almost instantaneously. Gridlock: 20000 creates a energy gridlock that will trap the enemy and cause damage to him, giving 20000 time to plan his next attacks. Blinding Light: By creating a powerful flash of light, 20000 blinds the enemy, enabling him to use the Fatalities. Others Key: '''Base | '''MK.II Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Weapon Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Futuristic Characters Category:Game Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Tier 3